The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to immersive sound effects based on tracked position.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more wireless or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless personal area network (PAN), which may include a Bluetooth connection, may provide for short range wireless connections between two or more paired wireless devices. For example, wireless devices such as cellular phones may utilize wireless PAN communications to exchange information such as audio signals with wireless headsets.
A sound system may use wired or wireless communications to coordinate the speakers within the system. For example, the sound system may send content and control to the speakers within the system to provide sound from different locations. But the quality of the acoustic experience may vary depending on the location of the user. Techniques for providing an immersive acoustic experience regardless of user location may be desired.